The Hidden Secret
by Johnnys-eeyore
Summary: Er...thought i'd give writing a dram fic a go...tell me what you think please. Harry is about to learn a secret that will change his life forever!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

'Sharp flickers of lightening illuminated the night sky as the torrential rain beat down harshly yet the man stood upon the mountain and the weather did not seem to phase him. In his arms, he held a baby'

"Don't worry" he whispered to the child "I'll never let you be hurt, I'll protect you from pain, you won't feel the anguish I have experienced, you are too precious.."

And then there was a woman, fighting the wind as she approached

"Give him to me, I beg of you, don't hurt him" she pleaded

"Hurt him? HURT HIM?" the mans voice was consumed by rage "How dare you! I would sacrifice my own life so that he could be happy!"

"Then give him to me…..if people were to know he was OUR child then he could not have a happy life, he would never be treated normally. Everybody would hate him because his father was at the right hand side of Voldemort!"

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN AT THE RIGHT HAND SIDE OF VOLDEMORT!" he bellowed "You know that!"

"Yes, I do" Her voice was soft "But others do not and as your child he will inherit the hatred that is housed for you"

The man crumpled to his knees, holding the child close to him

"But he is my son" His face was a picture of pain and suffering "He will never know who I am"

"I know, but maybe it is better that way"

She took a step towards him and reached out her arms.

"Please, give him to me. You can trust me, you know I will look after him. I love you, you know that, but our affair cannot continue…..let me have him…me and James, we'll raise him together, we will teach him well"

"But I need him….I love him!"

"You cannot have him! You cannot be a part of his life. They are going to find you, you cannot run forever!" 

She gently rubbed her hand across his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

"Give him to me"

Gazing into her eyes the mans arm slowly loosened, he handed the child to her.

"Please" He begged "Do just one thing for me?"

"Anything!"

"Give him a hug, everyday, for me!"

"Darling, I promise"

A single tear ran down his cheek and they embraced. For the first and only time in his life, the child was held between both his parents. 

"Goodbye my sweetheart, my love for you will never die. My love for…..both of you  will stay with me forever. Go, you must go and find James"

"I will, but…..you can never return, he knows you took the child. He thinks you kidnapped his son" She sighed "Yet another crime you are innocent of"

"I just needed to be with him, to say goodbye to my baby" His voice was filled with sorrow

"I know" She replied "I know"

The man placed the child in her open arms, gently kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

Blissfully unaware and cradled in his mothers arms Harry Potter watched his father walk away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"DAMN IT!!" screeched Sirius Black. The slimy walls echoed his cry throughout the moss-covered cave as he sunk to his knees. He had eaten nothing but bread for days and it had slowly decomposed; now he held a lump of what looked like mould in his hand. He threw it to the ground.

Since the opportunity to finally clear his name had slipped through his fingers at the last moment, Sirius had once again retreated to seclusion. The lonely, isolated cave in which he now dwelt was but a few miles from Hogwarts, yet he dared not return as the whole school was watching for him. In his heart Sirius desperately craved to see Harry, he missed his godson and although he wanted to protect him from Voldemort he also had a more hidden reason…but he knew Harry could never know.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Sirius's mind as the first rays of sunlight cast themselves over his now greasy hair. His hands were in cased with dirt. He longed to feel the cool sensation of water cleansing his skin. The feel of a full stomach and a quenched thirst. He knew that if he remained in the cave he would die, whether by starvation or dehydration, one would claim his life. 

Sirius climbed to his feet and, using the wall to steady himself, made his way to the mouth of the cave. The morning sun hurt his eyes and as he let them adjust he made up his mind to leave. He would go from here and find another place…a place near water…food…a place to bathe. He would just have to be cautious.

As he slowly descended down the hilly slope, Sirius became aware of how unstable his legs were. They no longer supported him effectively and he felt unsteady, he needed food. His stomach rumbled loudly as if agreeing with his thoughts. He would make this way to the nearest town, a mere five or ten minutes away, and, although it was against his morals and conscience, break into a house. 

The sunlight allowed him to see the town in the distance, the holes in the road, the birds in the sky but it would also allow any passers-by to see HIM. He kept as close to the bushes and shrubbery as possible, they would provide him with sufficient camouflage if he should need it. The journey seemed endless and Sirius could feel his remaining energy draining yet he forced himself onwards, he moved at a slow pace, pausing frequently to catch his breath. Eventually he made it to the edge of the town.

The town itself was small. Sirius could count nineteen houses, one of which was a farmhouse with a barn and stable. There was a small row of shops, each selling varying products; food, drink, cauldrons, books, toiletries, wands, parchment, ink…there was even a store that sold owls! 

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw a young man and woman leave their house. The man carried a child in his arms. This image pained Sirius and he felt a knot in his stomach. They crossed the street and disappeared. Sirius saw his chance and made his way to the house, keeping to the shadows. 

As quietly as possible he crept through the back door. The people of the town were trusting of their neighbours and felt no need to lock their homes. 

Sirius found himself in a small kitchen. A window in the far corner allowed limited daylight into the room, it seemed hazy, sunshine covered the wooden floor in a carpet of light. His tired eyes scanned the room as best they could. To his right there was a work surface, upon which stood a spice rack. Directly in front of him there was a fireplace, it was small but big enough to house a Pewter Cauldron. It reminded Sirius of his childhood…days spent at home as a young boy, caring for his mother in the months before she died. He could see it so clearly…so vividly, as if it were reality and not just a memory.

"Your such a blessing Sirius, I don't know what I'd do without you" "Mother…It's the other way around!" "Nonsense!! You have your entire life ahead of you!" "As long as I have you in it" 

"Oh you will, for many years to come. You don't get rid of this old battle axe that easily!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" "You know something Sirius my boy?" "What mum?" "You are going to make a brilliant husband and father one day" 

Warm tears leaked down his filthy cheeks, cleaning the dirt, they stung his eyes. The lump in his throat seemed permanent. He coughed loudly, trying to shift it…to make it go away, but it wouldn't leave. The tears continued to flow.

"A brilliant husband and father" he repeated softly, "If only!"

He desperately tried to push the memory from his mind and turned his attention to the fridge that stood in the far corner. 

"Ahhhhhhhh…Jackpot!" He exclaimed.

Eagerly he hurried over and took hold of the steel handle, the metal felt cold in his hand, almost refreshing. He savoured the sensation but his stomach urged him on. 

Pulling open the door, Sirius peered inside. His mouth watered. Shelf after shelf of salvation! Hungrily he filled his arms with what ever he could hold and moved to the table. 

Minutes later Sirius had eaten more than he ever thought possible. Ham, Beef, Lamb, Pork, Chicken, Turkey and even dragon's liver.

"My word!" He said to himself "I must have eaten a part of every animal there is!" and he laughed. In the corner of the kitchen he found a small bag that he filled with as much food and bottled water as it would hold. Turning to the sink he washed his hands and face, pausing momentarily as the water flowed upon his palms. It felt good.

Picking up his bag he left the little house as discreetly as he had entered, he had broken nothing, and that eased his conscience but he had entered someone's home, intruded and invaded their privacy. He felt the unmistakable knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach. In all honesty Sirius was glad of it. It took his mind off Harry and…dare he say it…the woman he loved. 

Sirius left the little village. He was merely a shadow that passed over it. He longed to be able to walk freely down the street and talk to whomever he desired, but he could not. In his heart Sirius envied even the poorest man, for he still had his freedom. Sitting in the shadows, busy contemplating his fate he did not notice the owl approach until it landed by his side and affectionately nibbled his right hand. Startled, Sirius looked down.

"Hedwig!!" he sighed, "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you"

Delicately he took the roll of parchment that was attached to her leg and unrolled it. Sirius waited for his eyes to focus and then began to read: '_Hello Sirius!_

_How are you doing? I hope you're okay. Ron says hi and Hermoine told me to remind you that you 'simply must eat a healthy diet and keep a level of personal hygiene'. I reminded her that you're on the run and probably don't have frequent access to a toothbrush and shampoo but she just gave me a lecture! Typical Hermoine as you can tell!_

Nothing much is happening here, I gave my winning from the tournament to George and Fred, they'll make better use of it than I ever would! 

_Lessons are going well except potions; Snape seems to have his own vendetta against me. If that guy ever has children I pity them!! The other day he took 20 points from Gryffindor because I spilt my potion! It's ridiculous! Come and sort him out for me Sirius! Turn him into a Llama or something!_

_Hoping to hear from you!_

_Harry'_

There was also a blank piece of parchment and a quill included, for the sole purpose of a reply. Sirius took the quill and began to write

'Harry,

It was good to hear from you. I'm keeping well…as well as I can anyway! I guess I'll have to keep this short-

I need to come back to Hogwarts Harry, there is something you have to know and someone I have to see. Is it safe for me to come?

Go easy on Snape, he wouldn't be THAT bad a father!! He's a nice guy underneath it all really!

Snuffles'

He rolled up the note and carefully gave it to Hedwig. 

"Take this to Harry" He ordered, "Sorry I don't have any food for you girl"

She gave his ear a quick nibble to show there were no hard feelings and took off. Sirius rose to his feet and watched her leave, wondering in his heart if he was doing the right thing.


End file.
